


How they remember It All Happening

by Crescent_Blues



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Blood, Dipper and Bill technically die so..., Gen, He's a minor character, I will probably add more tags as I go, Mabel swears when she's madddd, Transcendence AU, as major character death, does that count as major character death?, so I guess brutally murdering the Shapeshifter doesn't count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/pseuds/Crescent_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as the day Dipper Pines died, and everybody thought he was, until they were proved wrong, and the days afterwords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derezzed

Dipper was tired. Dipper was so, so tired.

 

He was laying in a pool of his own blood. Most of it was coming from three deep gashes in his abdomen, some of it coming from small gashes on the rest of his body. Dipper’s hat was missing, most of his shirt was gone, his shorts were torn and ragged, his shoes were gone, and his vest was a ripped up mess, stuffing spilling out of the holes like fluffy guts.

Dipper craned his neck painfully and within his fading field of vision, he spotted Mabel, not to far away, laying on her side. She only had a few minor bruises and gashes.

Not like him. The exact opposite of him really. Mabel would definitely live, in the same way Dipper would definitely die.

He could see Wendy and Soos and Stan. Wendy was stuck in a tree, Soos was on his side, half of him slumped over a rock, and Stan was slumped up against a tree, all of them blown back from the shockwave.

A thick bout of coughing made Dipper painfully turn his head back to it’s original position. His eyes settled on the slumped over form of Bill Cipher.

The dream demon was slumped over, bricks slowly falling out of his body and deteriorating into dust, and black ooze bubbled out of a number of places on his triangular form. His eye was swollen like he’d been punched and his bow tie was askew. His top hat was missing all together.

Dipper managed to croak out.” You look like Hell, Bill.” He let out a painful chuckle as blood dribbled out of his mouth.

The demon looked up at him and squinted, more bricks falling out of his facade.” Look who’s...who’s talking. You’re a mess, kid.” Bill coughed and let out a hollow laugh.” But you...you seem to be forgetting something, Pine Tree.” He coughed and started to push his body up. When he straightened, he looked right at Dipper.” I _never_  lose.”

And then he lunged, but not at Dipper. At Mabel.

Dipper’s eyes widened, letting out hiss of pain as his body moved up, flooded with adrenaline, and he grabbed one of Bill’s arms.

Blue flames crawled up his arm and he pulled back, on his knees. Bill was yanked backwards as his momentum was thrown off, and he let out a yelp.

“Ow! Fine! If you won’t let me get Shooting Star…”Bill hissed and twisted around.”...then I’ll get you!” And he plunged his free arm and hand into Dipper’s chest.

They were instantly thrown into Dipper’s Mindscape.

Dipper watched helplessly as Bill started to tear into Dipper's mind, trying to claim his body and push Dipper out in the process.

In the pine forest that was Dipper’s Mindscape, trees started to die, being overcome with inky black and chipped gold trendels. They started to sink into the earth, to pull the dead trees down with them. The sky started to fade into a black galaxy of almost nothing. Dipper’s whole body started to flicker, like little bricks were falling out of his body, just like Bill.

Just like he was being derezzed in a game.

Bill let out a triumphant cackle.” See, kid! Bill Cipher always wins! I’m going to take your body and make it my own!” Bill raised his arms and tendrils dug deeper into Dipper’s Mindscape.” And then, I’m going to get rid of your family! What do you think I can get away with, now that you’re going to be gone? How much do you think it will take to kill Shooting Star!?”Bill let out a mad cackle at the tendrils dug deeper into Dipper’s mind, pushing new channels and crevices into them.

Dipper let out a scream of rage and charged at Bill, his flickering body solidifying, and slammed his whole weight into Bill, knocking his balance off and halting his progress.

Which is when Dipper started to pull.

He started to pull away Bill’s body, grabbing at bricks and yanking them out as Bill let out an anguished wail for each one Dipper yanked away.

“I-”Dipper dug his fingers into the center of Bill’s body."Will Never-”He grabbed at all of the bricks and yanked them away, Bill’s form falling apart.”Let-”The bricks started to drop like stone, melting into his Mindscape or disappearing altogether.”You-”All that remained was Bill’s eye, which was actually staring at him in wide fear.”Hurt-”Dipper picked up the eye in both hands, his eyes filled with pure, undying rage.”My-” He dug his hands into Bill’s eye-”Sister!”-

and pulled the eye apart.

Bill let out an anguished scream as his whole being was ripped into nothing, leaving only hot blue fire.

Dipper huffed and let out a scream of pure and raw pain as the fire tackled him. Dipper was suddenly yanked back to reality, and his saw the blue fire crawling all over his skin, burning away everything, to leave a void color.

Dipper howled into the sky, feeling once more like he was being derezzed in a game. It turned into anguished screaming and finally a roar of pure and raw pain, something he vaguely recognized as something no _human_  vocal cords should make.

He was aware, somewhere in his mind, that Mabel was being pulled away from him by Stan. Part of him wanted to rip away at him for taking what was _his_  and another was screaming at him to _take Mabel away, please, keep her safe_.

Dipper howled and screamed “G̢ET AWA̵Y!” digging his hands into his head as he burned. He didn’t notice the weird echo it had. He didn’t notice Stan and Wendy and Soos all back up and stumble in shock.

But he most of all didn’t notice how Mabel was screaming his name, how she was crying out for him, and most certainly how she wailed for Stan to let her go.

He was too busy.

 **  
** Too busy, _Making like a pine tree and burning to the ground._


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day afterwards

It was cold. It was so, so cold.

Blue fire was dancing around him in a circle, but it offer no warmth. Only cold. Only cold, chilling coolness, keeping him from falling back to sleep, the harsh light digging into his eyes.

He’d been there for hours or minutes or days or maybe even years, he didn’t know. He didn’t know his name or who he was. All he knew was the fire.

If he strained his ears, sometimes he thought he could hear voices. Loud voices, full of joy and laughter that would fill his chest, offering him a little heat in the cold that was the void.

He was small, and he was weak. He knew that. When he heard what he thought might have been his voice ringing in the fire, he actually felt surprised, because he he sounded like he was fighting. Like he was strong and big and powerful. Like he could do anything.

He threw his hands into the fire, wanting grab the voice and hold it to his ears, to hear what it had to say, to see, to hear, what the him the was powerful was like.

His hands went through the fire, skin peeling away to reveal a dark void underneath, unlight as the space outside the fire. The voices got louder as he crawled his way through the flames, his skin and clothes ripping away, leaving on void disrupted by lines of gold.

He started to clearly hear some, not just vague noises or snatches of sound, but actual words.

_”Keep searching! He_ has _to be here!”_  It was a gruff man’s voice, raw and scratchy, every few words seeming to catch. It filled his chest with warmth, with pride that when the world fought, _he would fight back!_

_”I found something, doods! I found his hat!”_ This voice was definitely male, but it didn’t sound definitely childish of definitely adult like. It was full of desperation and newfound excitement. It made his chest full with the feeling of pure and raw emotions of doing what he wanted, _he was awesome!_

_”You did!? Wait- what is that!?”_  This voice was high and it was definitely a girls, catching like the man’s did, but it was more held back. It made his chest feel warm and fuzzy, he knew that person, he knew these people, _they were friends!_

A man stepped through the fire, behind him, but he could see the shadow.

He turned around and squinted at the tall humanoid figure.

“Who are you?” Crawled out of his throat.

The man crouched down, his elbows resting on his knees, his face a mask with no expression.”I’m you.”

“No you aren’t.” He said hotly. The man had pointy, shark-like teeth, claws, pointed ears, and black and gold eyes.

“Yes, I am, Dipper.” The man said to him.

He hesitated.”Is...that my name?” He tentatively asked.

“Yes.” The man said.” I’m you, but older.” The man stated and cracked a smile at him.” You won’t remember this for a long time.”

“Why?” He- Dipper- asked the man that was him.

“Because you’re on the void of death. The ring is keeping you from falling away. If you did, you wouldn’t wake up for a long time. Death-dreams are foggy and muddy. Don’t ask questions you know the answer too.” He snorted and then Dipper cracked a smile.

“That’s a bad joke.”

The man smiled, his mouth full of shark teeth.” Yeah, it is, but we’re full of them. You should wake up now. Mabel misses you.”

Dipper frowned.”Mabel? Why?”

“What did I say about asking questions you knew the answer to?” The man that was him said.

“Not to.” Dipper frowned and looked at his arms, his flesh peeling at the elbows where his skin had burned away to leave void.” Does she...do they think...do they think I’m dead?”

The man that was him nodded.

“Oh...how do I get out?” Dipper asked.

The man let out an exasperated noise.”You know the answer! If I know the answer, then you know the answer!” Then the man held out his hand.” But I’ll give you this one. Grab my hand.”

Dipper hesitated, and then slipped his hand into the man’s.

Then everything went black, black as the void that was his skin.

* * *

Dipper shot up with a gasp, feeling like someone had thrown cold water over his skin. His hand rested on his stomach, fingers slipping through the gashes in his skin.

His eyes were wide with fright as the world came into focus around him, a look of pure and utter shock on his face.

Dipper ripped his hand away from his skin and buried it in his hair, his other hand on his face. He let an unsteady breath and focused on the pale blue light around his skin, a blue light he remembered.

“I’m a ghost.” Slipped out of his mouth, unwanted as the realization struck him. His hand slipped from his hair and both of them covered his mouth as a strangled sob escaped his throat. He shuddered and tears slipped down his face, leaking from his eyes.

Dipper curled his hands around his body and screwed his eyes tight, trying to block the world away. He just wanted everything to _stop_.

He looked up and stared at the world around him. He was in a clearing, surrounded by birch trees, the sky overcast and stormy gray, but in the distance, he could see a faint ring of color. Dipper unsteadily floated up, trying to remember what he did the last time he’d been in this position.

His eyes betrayed him and went down to the gashes in his stomach. Dipper wanted them to go _away_ , so he could stop staring at them.

He let out a startled yelp when they did, his skin stitching itself back together. Dipper stared for a long moment, before he realised something was rising in volume around him. He turned side to side, and winced when Wendy and Soos came crashing into the clearing.

“Did you see that, Soos?” Wendy asked, looking around.

“Yeah, dood. What do you think would make the trees light up like that?” Soos said, twiddling his thumbs.

“Light up?” Dipper looked at the birch trees and realized that the colors seemed...off.”...Did I do that?” He shuddered, and curled his hands into fists, willing the color to go back to normal.

Wendy’s hand snapped away from one of the trees as the colors settled back to what they should be for Dipper.” Ack! What the-” She stared at the trees cautiously while Dipper sighed in relief.

He drifted towards them and then stopped. He twisted around and looked side to side, squinting. Something was pinging in the back of his brain, like a dog sensing a storm before it reached the horizon.

His eyes settled on the opposite side of the clearing, right as pack of gnomes rushed through the bushes on all fours, looking feral and angry. But they all froze when their eyes reached him.

“Can you see me?” Dipper asked, and one gnome nodded, fearfully, like he was afraid of what would happen to him if he didn’t answer.” Then get out of here! Leave them alone!” The pack of gnomes let out fearful wails and stumbled backwards, turning around and rushing back into the woods. Dipper let out a huff and turned around. Wendy and Soos were staring at the spot where the gnomes had been in confusion.

“What. Just. Happened.” Wendy didn’t even phrase it like a question, she said it like a statement.

“I have no idea.” Soos replied weakly.

“That’s it, we’re reporting to Stan.” Wendy turned around on her heal.” I think he went back to the Shack to check on Mabel.”

Soos only nodded, while Dipper slowly drifted behind them, wondering why the gnomes had been afraid.

* * *

Dipper numbly floated behind Soos and Wendy as they trekked through the forest, all of them lost in thought for different reasons.

Dipper was tapping his fingers together, lost in the spiraling and swirling maze that was now his mind. Wendy seemed to be pinning out a logical explanation because she would say “...No that doesn’t explain…” every few minutes. Soos was just nervous, fidgeting, eyes wide, nearly jumping at every shadow.

When Dipper was snapped from his head by the sound of a branch cracking and falling, he was startled to see his friends acting so out of character. It was a physical pain, a hurt in where his chest should be.

When they broke the tree line, Dipper was relieved to see the Shack looking none worse for wear. He breathed a sigh and rubbed his hands together, eyes drifting down to his clothes.” I’m a mess…” Impulsively, he snapped his fingers, and his clothes looked like they _hadn’t_  seen a shredder.” Still no shoes...whatever.” Dipper rubbed his head, and was surprised to find his hat there.” Huh...well...it isn’t _really_  my hat.” He said to himself. He’d been doing that a lot. Or at least he thought he was. He made it go away, because it made him feel kind of sick. He _knew_  Soos had found his hat, his *real* hat. Having a fake one made him feel weird.

“Did you find anything?” Stan called out from the porch, legs going over the edge, and holding Mabel in his lap. Mabel was asleep, but curled up stiffly.

Dipper wrinkled his nose.”No...someone else is here, I can _feel_  it…” He shuddered and twirled around, eyes resting on the Shack.”Someone’s under there...Ugh! It’s driving me crazy, I _need_  to know who it is!” A inhuman growling noise crawled its way out of his throat.

“No, but some crazy light thing-” Wendy stopped, going stiff.” Did you hear that? That...growling noise?”

Soos nodded and Stan’s face looked pale.

Dipper flexed his fingers.” DAMMIT, I NEED TO KNOW.” He screamed and launched himself through the floorboards with a hiss.

He phased through the wood and dirt and foundation, finding himself at a wall of monitoring equipment.”Weird...wonder what’s on the other side…” Dipper flowed through them and let out a small gasp as his eyes captured everything in the underground room.”Wow…”The two walls to the sides of him were covered in dials and gauges, further up on his left they became monitoring equipment. To his right further up they became two tubes full of glowing green liquid. Straight in front of him was a desk with his and Mabel’s picture on it, framed, and above some books. Dipper frowned when he thought he recognised the red of Journal Number Three on two other books, but drifted past them. He wasn’t here to find books, he was here to find a fifth person.

He stopped dead when he drifted through the protective wall of glass. A mass of swirling _wrongness_  emanated from the thing in front of him, a large triangular machine with a swirling hole in the middle, surrounded by symbols for stars. It felt sick and wrong and he _didn’t like it_. Dipper let out a hiss and back up, closer to the wall.

Underneath all the wrongness, he could feel the fifth person.

“Hey!” He shouted weakly.” Who are you!?” He shuddered and pushed himself even closer to the wall.” Ugh, who built this _horrible_  thing?” He muttered to himself, pressing his hands into his eyelids.

“ I should ask the same thing! Who are _you_?” A voice called out.

“I asked first.” Dipper whispered.” I can’t stay in here anymore, it’s making me sick.” Dipper phased back through the wall and shuddered, pulling as far away from the wall as possible.” Ugh, what is _wrong_  with that thing?”

He whimpered when the door to his- now- left and somebody stepped out of it, letting the wrongness creep through the door. He sighed in relief when the person closed the door and the wrongness dissipated.

“Who are you?” He managed weakly.” Ugh...what is wrong with that room.” He hissed and curled his hands around his stomach. He felt hot and feverish and sick and it was awful.

“I asked you the same thing.” The person- man- said. He stood by the closed door and made no move to get closer. He was wearing goggles and a cloth wrap around the lower part of his face that hooked over his head. He had a trench coat under a tattered and hole-filled cape, a gun slung around his back.

“I asked first. I could go at this all day, man. I’m dead.” Dipper said back.

“You’re dead?” The man seemed kind of shocked.

“What else would I be? Alive? Cause I’m not.” Dipper hissed out, the feeling of wrongness starting to leave him.” Definitely not alive. No one can see me. Except you, apparently. You have the Sight or something? I’ve read about it in books, people who can see things others can’t.” He mumbled into his knees.

“Yeah...I do. Always have. It got stronger when I fell through the portal. How…” The man seemed cautious.”...How did you die, if you don’t mean me asking? A answer for an answer. Deal?”

Dipper’s head snapped up and he practically threw himself at the man’s hand.” Deal.” He quickly shot away from the man’s hand.

“Bill killed me. I know you know who, I read Three. So I returned the favor.” Dipper stated, the wrongness feeling all gone.” Who are you?”

The man seemed shaken. Looking back to his hand and then to Dipper. Finally he said,” Ford. You? And are you sure you’re a ghost?”

“Dipper Pines, and probably.” Dipper replied, sitting crosslegged across from the man.” Last name, and how’d you get in there?” He asked intently, leaning forward and over his knees.

“Pines.” The man managed out.” I...it was an...accident...with my brother.” The man adjusted how he was sitting and crossed his legs on the floor that Dipper was hovering over.” Relation?”

“Stan Pines, con-man. You’re his brother, right?” Dipper tapped his fingers on his ankles.

“Yes...What’s Lee been up to all these years?” The man asked.

“Trying to get you back by the looks of it. There's hardly any dust on anything. Everythings been recently touched. He’s opened a tourist trap up there, in the house. It’s called the Mystery Shack.” Dipper said, knees bouncing.” Why did you stay down here? No, better question, _how did you get here?_  Weren’t you dimension jumping?” He squinted.

The man crossed his arms.” A tourist trap? And it was a dimensional tear. I jumped through. The portal seemed to be losing power, but I stayed in the room to make sure it did. Do you know what caused the tear?” The man asked.

“I did it.” Dipper said.” I ripped a hole.” He stood up from his crossed legs and leaned back in the air, putting one leg over the other.” I’m pretty sure you know what Bill’s plan was, because you’re the one who left the clues. But yeah, when we vanquished his spell, it must had messed up the dimensional borders. Hum, hum hum.” Dipper tapped his fingers together.” But in the end, it was mostly me. I killed him. So it’s technically my fault.” He looked over at the man- Ford, he’d said his name was- and raised an eyebrow.” Why did you stay solid? You should be slipping in between dimensions, glitching, literally falling apart.”

The man seemed to have been shocked into silence.” I am.” He finally said.” What do you think all the clothes are for?”

Dipper frowned. His next words spilled out of mouth, instinctively.” I could fix that, easily. It’s fairly new, so that shouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't need, like, your soul of anything. Maybe, I dunno…” Dipper though hard for a minute.”... could you be my medium for a few months? Maybe a year? Just so I can talk to people, I mean. I won’t try and possess you or anything.” Dipper shuddered.” I know what that’s like, and it’s horrible. I had the fork marks on my arms for weeks...I had to stay at the hospital for broken limbs and a concussion for a week.” Dipper rubbed his arms and looked over to Ford.” You’re my great uncle, aren’t you?” Dipper prodded, his expression curious.

The man seemed to have frozen.” You mean…like a deal?” The man said the last word coldly.”And I suppose I am.”

Dipper stilled at the word ‘deal’.” Maybe? I’m...not really sure. I guess so? Can ghost’s do that?”Dipper asked, more to himself than Ford.” I don’t think they can...hmmm…”

“Do you really not know?” Ford asked him, his tone full of disbelief.

“What?” Dipper looked up. He frowned.” The only thing I really know right now, is that you’re confusing, my sister and _other_  grunkle think I’m dead and so do two of my best friends, and I’m still talking to you. I’m also pretty sure that I died.” He said, a frustrated expression on his face.

Ford was still for a moment before he held out his hand and his shoulders seemed to lose some tension.” Fine. Deal. The we’re going up.”

Dipper snatched up Ford’s hand and shook it once, twice, then let go.” How to do this...hmm…” He held up both hands and closed his eyes, frowning. The world was dark for a moment, then lit up in colors.” Woah…” He tried to remember Ford and what he’d learned about him. his vision zeroed in on a swirling mess of sickly colors.” God, you’re a mess…” He flexed his fingers and started to pull away the messy colors, putting some back occasionally, ripping others away as fast as possible, until his colors settled into a natural swirl, full of bright yellow _confusion_  and pale white-blue wispy _hope_  and overall bright pink _happiness and relief_.

Dipper giggled.” You look ridiculously happy, all pink.” He muttered to himself and opened his eyes, clapping his hands together.

“Did it work?” He asked, curious.” I think it did, but I’m not sure.”

“Yeah...Yeah it worked.” Came Ford’s shocked voice. With trembling hands, he took off the goggles and cloth wrapped around his head.

“Wow.” Dipper’s face was blank for a moment.” I’m awesome! C’mon, lets go find Stan!”

* * *

Ford had frozen just outside the vending machine, his eye’s going from Mabel’s star sweater to Stan’s fez to Soos’s shirt. Dipper was behind him, so even if he was solid no one would be able to see him.

He glanced up at Ford’s face. It was just as frozen as the rest of his body, his eyes the only thing moving.” You’re all marked by him…” He muttered finally.” All of you…”

“No, really?” Dipper said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but they widened when he saw where Ford’s hand was traveling.

On instinct, Dipper phased through Ford and spun around stood between Ford and Mabel.” NO. You _do not touch her_.” His voice was echoey and dark.” _If you do not put the gun down, I will shatter our deal, Ford._ ” Dipper hissed, arms spread wide.

Ford’s hand lingered, but then dropped. Dipper straightened.” Good.” His voice was normal and he let out a sigh of relief.” If you do that again though-” He was cut off when something *actually grabbed him* from behind and wrapped him in a hug.

“W-what? What is this?” He sputtered.” I’m- I’m not even on the Physical plane how are you-”

“OhmygodIthoughtyouweredead.” Mabel said into his shoulder.

 

“I am, Mabel.” He said, struggling to break out of the hold.” I’m dead. Let go of me, _how are you doing that?_ ” His voice was shaking and his arms were trembling.

“What?” Mabel said, her grasp loosening in shock.

Dipper shot out of her arms.” I’m _dead_ , Mabel. I died.”

“I’m not necessarily sure about that, actually.” Ford muttered behind him.

“What?” He spun around.” What else would I be if I wasn’t dead? Tell me! I need to know! What is it!?” Dipper wanted to grabbed Ford by the shoulders and shake him. His voice stressed.” Tell me!”

“You could be in between. Dead and Alive I mean. Not even technically. Half dead.” Ford twirled his hand, staring at him cautiously. Mabel’s gaze was bouncing between them, while Wendy( who wasn’t wearing some sort of symbol for Ford to freak out over), Soos, and Stan’s faces were pale and watching everything nervously, eyes dancing between Mabel and Ford.

“What? What could be half _dead._ Not even zombies are! I know, I’ve summoned them! What else could I be overlooking!?” He stopped a few inches from Ford’s face.” Tell me! What did I miss!?”

“Demons.” Ford breathed.

“What!?! That’s-! That isn’t even physically possible, I know, I know lots of things, _and that just doesn’t happen!_ ” Dipper sputtered and ran his hands through his hair.” Proof! I want proof!” He shouted at Ford.

“Want to make a deal?” He said casually.

“YES.” Dipper stood stone-still staring at Ford, all of his flighty movement halted. Then he started to shake.” Oh my god…” He started to dig his hands into his head and tears started to dribble out of the corners of his eyes.” Oh my god, I don’t know how, but _you’re right_.” His shaking started to become uncontrollable.

“What just happened?” Mabel quietly asked. Her eyes were wide and she was starting to shake too.

Dipper’s head snapped up.” I’m a demon, Mabel!? Weren’t you listening!?” He shrieked, hands running through his hair and tears streaking down his face. He didn’t even notice that all sound had died, that the corners of the Shack had started to go gray, that the temperature started to rapidly drop.

“What? Thats- that’s not possible. You- you said that yourself!” Mabel gasped out, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

“I know!” Dipper screamed.” I’m supposed to know everything, but I didn’t even know what *I was*.” His tears were dripping down his face, everything in the Shack gift shop starting to Shack. Everyone was started to notice the disappearing color, the shaking objects, the lack of sound, the sudden increasing cold.

“Dipper, please, calm down!” Mabel was shaking too and tears were going down his face.” You- you might hurt yourself!”

“No, I might hurt _you!_ ” Dipper slammed his hands down, fingers digging into the wood of the Shack.” Don’t you get it?! I could hurt you! I could hurt everyone! I’m not safe!” Dipper shuddered and dug his fingers deeper into the wood.

“Shut up! You are not dangerous!” Mabel screamed right back at him.” You wouldn’t hurt me! Not on purpose!” Mabel curled her hands into fists at her sides.” So stop it! And calm down! Please! For me.” Mabel’s voice was getting softer.

“Don’t you get it?” Dipper sobbed, his voice losing it’s heat, now just sounding sad and tired.” I could hurt someone.” He was whispering now, his voice hoarse.

Mabel rushed over to him and picked him up in her arms.” We can all hurt people.” She muttered into his shoulder.” Some people are just more prone than others, silly. You’re just one of those prone people. But you wouldn’t do it without a good reason. I know you.” She squeezed him tight.” And you would never hurt us on purpose.”

And with that Dipper started to cry uncontrollably into her shoulder, not even gasping for breath, just crying and crying and crying. He was shuddering and shaking, being limply held in her arms.

“It’ll all be okay, Dipper. Everything will be okay.” Mabel rubbed his back.

“ Sticks and stones can break my bones, but your words can never hurt me.” Dipper mumbled into her shoulder.” They keep me safe.”

Mabel just squeezed him tighter, while the color slowly started to return to the world, and Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Ford all stared in relief, mixed with shock.

Dipper didn't even notice, because he was too busy.

Much too busy, being with his Twinstar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote and got rid of a lot with this chapter. I don't know if I like how it came out. You'll find typos or words in the wrong spaces, just cause I don't have an editor.


	3. Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel realizes a few things and shows that her parent's know almost nothing about Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGODI'MSOSORRY. This took forever because I rewrote and deleted *huge* chunks of it over and over till I got to the point where I'm mildly satisfied. School started up to, so finding the time to write is difficult. I hope this is okay?

“That’s...really big. When did show up?”

“A few hours after the big shockwave.” Mabel replied.

“Why is it rainbow?”

“No idea.”

Dipper made a face and squinted at the large, multi-colored wall that circled the whole county, just outside the sigh that said ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls!’ and going all the way around the cliff and to the mountains in the distance, circling backwards around the woods and back to the sign. It was hazy, and looked kind of like smoke, but Dipper had checked that and it was solid as a rock.

“I’m gonna need...maybe three tons of candy? I mean...blood sacrifices work too, but I don’t want to murder somebody.” Dipper wrinkled his nose and shuddered. Mabel made a face and nodded.” Yeah...let’s not murder someone. We’ll figure out where to get the candy later. But can you do it?”

“Oh, definitely.” Dipper nodded.” Give me...maybe a day or two to build up the power, but I could for-sure get rid of this. It would eventually dissipate on it’s own, but we’re gonna need the outside resources sooner or later.” Dipper knocked his knuckles on the wall, one of the few things besides Mabel he could actually touch.

The he flinched violently, holding his hand up to his mouth.”MABEL.MABEL.” He snapped his hand away, eyes frantic, and nearly threw his hands onto Mabel’s shoulders.”I- I need to get you out of here. _NOW_.There's-” He was shaking all over.”There’s another demon. I need-” He let out a whine now.”I need to get you out of here now!”

“Hey! What are you doing here!?” A voice shouted in the distance.

Mabel and Dipper both turned, even though they knew no one could see Dipper besides Mabel and Ford. Dipper said it was a twin thing with Mabel, and with Ford, he just had unnaturally magnified Sight.

“Mabel?” A group of teenagers were yelling at them from a van.

“Is that…?”Dipper started. Mabel nodded.” Prick your finger, then put it on my hand.” Dipper whispered.” Why?” Mabel asked, frowning and turning her head towards him, completely ignoring the opening doors behind them.” Just do it! I need to get us out of here before they start asking questions, so I need a small sacrifice. Two drops, and we leave.” Dipper hissed, his shoulders tensing up. Mabel’s eyes widened in realization, and she picked up a sharp stone from where the rainbow wall had broken the asphalt.

She squeezed it in her hand, and it cut her palm open. She let out a hiss of pain but held it out to Dipper. He pulled his hands away from her shoulders to his chest.” That’s...that’s a lot of blood Mabel…” She nodded.” Grab it!” The teens were getting closer. Nate and Lee were running side by side while Tambry was saying something into the phone on speaker, and it sounded like Wendy, while Thompson and Robbie ran close behind them.

Dipper looked between him and Mabel, and back to the teenagers closing in on them. Then he seemed to reach a decision, grabbing Mabel’s hand. He shuddered and with a ‘pop’ his feet *hit the ground*.” W-what?” He stuttered for moment and put his free hand to his head, squeezing his eyes tight. The teens had skidded to a halt in surprise and nearly knocked into each other.

Dipper shuddered again and opened his eyes. They were black and gold.” I- what- I don’t understand…” He shuddered again and his hand dropped out of Mabel’s.” I don’t understand...there's no circle or words, _why am I corporal_?” He put his other hand, sticky with Mabel’s blood, in his hair, and ran his fingers through it.

“Dipper, we need to leave!” Mabel hissed out.” I know!” He replied.” I know, I’m sorry, I just…” He blinked again and reach up to grab her hand.”I was startled.” He managed out, and then let out a hiss. He spun around and his eyes locked onto the cross dangling from Thompson’s neck. His irises- no black, just pure gold- shrank, swallowed into the black that was his sclera.

“Get that away from me!” He nearly shrieked, a hot and sickly feeling coming from the silver metal. He let out another hiss.” It hurts, _make it stop_.” He nearly screamed this time, backing up into the wall. Mabel looked with wide eyes to Dipper and then to the cross that had fallen out of Thompson's shirt. She sucked in a breath when the skin on Dipper’s nose started to peel and leave only void black.

“Thompson!” She yelled.” Throw the cross away!” Her eyes were wide and pleading, her movement’s frantic, going from where the skin on Dipper’s face had peeled on his nose and across his cheeks beneath his eyes, to the silver cross dangling from a chain around Thompson’s neck. He seemed frozen, but then Lee shot forward and snapped the chain from Thompson’s neck, throwing it as far away as possible.

Dipper’s shaking lessened, and he seemed to melt into the cracked asphalt.” Mabel- Mabel can we please leave, I need to get back into the Mindscape and I need to take you home, _Shooting Star can we please leave, please._ ” His irises we wide and he was visibly shaking all over. Was his face...bleeding?

“Oh my god, Dipper, your face! Come here! Let me look at it!” Mabel scrambled over to Dipper, despite telling him to come to her, and she gingerly held his face closer towards her’s.” Dipper, You’re bleeding! What did...what did that cross do to you?” She ripped off a piece of her undershirt and started to dab at the gold blood smeared over parts of his face.

He let out a feral hiss and dug his hands into the asphalt, cracking the pavement.” It just…” He said through heaving breaths.”Really, really hurt...it felt wrong and twisted and _sick_  and it hurt, Mabel.” He whimpered.

She ripped off another piece of her shirt and threw the gold soaked one behind her, letting it land with a soft _splat_  on the pavement. She dabbed the rest of it away and ruffled his hair.

“Better?” She quietly asked, while she was pretty sure she heard someone _try_  to quietly pick up the rag.

“Yes.” Dipper whispered quietly.” Can I hitchhike on your sweater for a few seconds?I- I need to grab my reserves.” He asked.

“What?” Mabel made a confused face.

“This.” Dipper let out another hiss of pain and snapped his fingers. With a _pop_  he was gone, and with another the star on her sweater opened up an eye. A black and gold eye.

“Oh...Sure, I guess. I’ll try to remember to wear stars.” Mabel stared at the star on her sweater.

The star made what sounded like a humming noise.

“How long is this gonna take?”

Another humming noise, sounding somehow annoyed, like Dipper was saying ‘ _Not as fast as I’d like_ ’.

“Okay…” Mabel turned around on her knees and looked at all of the teenagers.

Tambry’s phone was nearly falling out of her hands, just staring at the cracked pavement littered with gold spots. Lee was holding the rag, his fingers shaking, while Nate had a hand to his mouth, but she could tell both of them were shaking. Thompson was holding both of his hands around him, staring at the gold spots of blood in shock, slightly shaking, while Robbie had one hand on his shoulder and was hanging limp, like a ragdoll, at his side.

She slowly got up. Then she heard a small laugh. She looked down at her sweater and glared at the eye.” Yeah, laugh it up, now I have to explain…” She grumbled. The laughing stopped and the eye widened. The fabric where the star was shook.”...No? Well I can’t just _not_  tell them anythin-”

A loud, audible _snap_ , like something was being ripped off of it’s roots.

Mabel’s head went to the side and she stumbled backwards.” Aw snap…” She slowly started to back up and away from the source of the snapping noise.” Please don’t tell me it’s the other demon, Dipper.” She looked down, but the eye was gone.”What…?”

A loud cracking noise made the whole ground shake. Mabel turned her head around, still looking in the direction of the sounds every few seconds.” Back up!” She told the teenagers.”Now! Let us handle it!”

Lee stumbled forward a few steps.” You’re just a kid, Mabel…”

“I’m a kid, who has an all powerful being of pure energy and almost no weaknesses for a brother. You don’t.” Mabel said quickly.” Back. Up. Because if that’s what I think it is, we’re dead unless we get as far away as possible.”

“Mabel-”

“MOVE!” She nearly shouted and glared at them. She looked kind of frightening, gold blood on her hands and parts of her sweater sleeves, a glare to king all glares on her face.

The teen’s instinctively backed up.

She turned back towards the noise. It was getting louder and she could see tree’s shaking now.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the teens let out a gurgling yelp. She twisted around and nearly yelped herself at the sight she saw.

Dipper was sitting with one leg folded over the other, in mid-air, with a angry look on his face. Bricks were swirling up his arms and he was baring his teeth...which he had two rows of that were like sharks _since when_? His eyes were streaming gold and he was radiating an aura. Claws and talons were his finger nails and toes. He looked truly monstrous.

And when he let out a feral growl, it made the image all the more convincing. And so did the roar.

Which was challenged by another roar, this one higher and more ear-splitting.

And that just seemed to make Dipper all the more enraged. He let out a second roar and launched himself towards the opposing sounds, disappearing into the woods.

“Oh no...oh my god, _we need to leave, **now**_! Or we. Are. Dead!” Mabel started to shove them away.” This is so much worse than what I thought!”

“Wha- What are you doing? What’s going on!?” Thompson managed out.

“I’m trying to keep you from getting mauled! And what’s happening? I’m pretty sure that Dipper is about to rip that other demon to shreds-”

The trees were torn apart and a hissing pile of sickly green *something* came tumbling to the barrier.

“G̰̙̬͔̘̗̭͜Ŗ̣͎̥̮̻̗̙̩A̶̛̛̻̥͎̝̯̭V̷̛̱̲̭̤͘Ì̢̲͙͝T͏͏͙̲̣̱͡Y̛͈̰̪̳͙̪ ̣̤̳͇͝F̴̡̬̭̼̜̜̭͓͞Á̗̱͢͠L̨̖͇̤͍̠̲L̲͙̜̕S̠͍̝̝͜͝ ̵̸̙͔͎͕͍͝Ì̤̻̩͍̞̟͝ͅS̴͕͉ ̙͎̝̺̳̰̱͘ͅ*̨͈͇̜͝ _M͈̺̟̯I͏̱͕̝͖͚̫̰͘͞N͎̥̱̙͢͜E̴͉̳̲̼̹̪̯̙͠*̦͕͙̻̙̭͝_!” A inhuman voice shrieked, echoing and laced with undertones of screaming and wailing of pure _agony_.

The blob shrieked again, this one more of pain than fury as _something_  came shooting out of the trees and barreled straight into it. It shrieked at the blob and raised what looked like arms, tipped in long, bloody claws, the forearms up to the elbows covered in ridges, smashing them into the blob and roaring.

The blob wailed as the thing ripped something out of it’s center, and- _ohmygod it **ate** it_.

The thing roared loudly as the blob wailed in agony, melting into nothing, leaving the thing in clear view.

It was void, blacker than black, like a black hole( lotta blacks there Mabel, she thought to herself while processing what she was seeing) with chips in it, like the void was paint over boiling gold, with gold impressions on it’s face streaming the boiling and churning gold, like it was flowing in water. It had a mouth with gold flowing out of the edges like fire. It’s forelegs had ridges across the back and it was standing on it’s toes, like a raptor, with claws pointing from it’s feet and it’s heel, like a dragon. It’s forearms had ridges across the back to the elbow and long blood tipped claws. Two rows of sharp teeth were in it’s mouth, still streaming gold fire, while something floated around it’s head like a halo, like hair in water.

The thing was covered in red blood from the blob and little rivulets of gold bled from parts of it’s body.

Mabel went stock-still when it turned in their direction. But it’s- expression? could you call it that?- caught her off guard. It seemed confused, like a lost puppy. It squinted at them and mouthed something, pulling a hand to it’s chest. It seemed to take in all of their fearful expressions and stances, and then it’s eyes widened and- did it just mouth *oh*?

It seemed to shake, the bricks and blood- only the red- flowing off of it, like a dog after a rainstorm. It shuddered as it’s limbs took on a more human appearance and brushed a few flecks of dried blood off of it’s ripped-to-shreds clothes, looking up every few seconds.

Mabel nearly let out a scream of joy. I was *Dipper*. Thank god it was _Dipper_  and not some other demon. Then she stopped shaking, putting a hand to her mouth. Did he...did Dipper just _eat_  a _demon heart_?

He turned his full body towards them, squinting again, and cupped his hands to his face.

“Hey! Are you guys okay? That guy didn’t hit you, right?”

Mabel looked to her right, seeing Lee and Nate and Thompson and Robbie and Tambry all frozen in various cowering stances. Mabel looked back towards Dipper, nearly crying, and squinted a bit. She slowly nodded, holding up one finger, then shook her head holding up two.

Dipper bent over and put it’s hands on it’s knees, shaking.

She realized he was laughing. Laughing while he was covered in blood and gore and shaking on his feet. He looked like he was about to fall over and he had a huge slash across his back that looked like someone had taken a cheese grater to his back.

And he was _laughing_.

He threw his head up and nearly crashed into the barrier.”OH THANK GOD!” Dipper shouted to nothing.

“Dipper! Are you..” Mabel’s voice lost its volume.” Are you okay!?” She tried again, voice faltering at the end again.

His laughing died away and he looked at her, face blank. Then he nearly shouted, a too-wide grin on his face.”Of course, Mabel! Mabel, I just _slayed another demon, and got a power boost, OF COURSE I’M OKAY!_  WOO HOO!” He pumped his fists into the air and then spun around on his heel.

_And then he punched the barrier_.

A huge crack split out from where his fist had made contact, silently spreading across the colors in front of him.

Then the whole thing shattered, emitting a sound like a thousand vases and windows and just _glass_  breaking apart all at the same time, shredding their ear drums with the sound.

And Dipper just laughed.

* * *

Mabel realized something as dozens of creatures flew out from the ten-feet break in the asphalt where the barrier had been, grabbing Dipper and tossing him into the air.

He acted human, wanted to make things as normal for Mabel as possible, even though half the time she or Ford were acting as a medium for him to the rest of the world, and even though he didn’t know it, she knew every time she or Ford looked at him, he would flinch, ever so slightly.

He was so much more comfortable with the supernatural than with humans.

Dipper was howling with laugher, slightly echoing, and being tossed up and down, up and down. She hadn’t seen him so happy in *years*, even when she made him laugh, she hadn’t seen him this happy in _so long_.

Because he was just like them now. He didn’t have to hide anything, because they didn’t care. They were cautions, he was a demon. But they knew who he was. He was that kid who had hung out with others like them, not judging like others did because they weren’t human. That kid who had broken the barrier. He had no reason to hide anything from them.

And he had everything to hide from humans.

* * *

Mabel was holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands when she heard a loud banging at the door.

She started to get up to answer it, but Ford gently pushed her back down.” I’ll get it.” He walked out of the kitchen to the door, all the way on the other side of the house. She heard him say” Keep your pants on, I’m comin’.” She heard the door open with a loud ‘click’.

And she heard her parent’s screaming voices.

Mabel nearly dropped her mug as she ran out of the kitchen, jumping over the stairs that went into the living room, leaping over the ones that went up to the poker table, and flying through the door to the closed gift shop.

“HEY!”

Everyone but Mabel froze. She was huffing, staring at her parent’s.

They were a mess, her dad’s shirt untucked, hair askew, 5 o'clock shadow, ruffled pants, he didn’t even had *shoes* on, her mother’s hair a mess of tangles, makeup smeared, blouse rumpled and jeans pulled messily up to her knees. She wasn’t wearing shoes either. Their eyes both had deep bags under them and a haunted, frantic look.

Ford looked startled and actually _close to tears._  His glasses were askew on his face and two spots on his trench coat looked rumpled and strained, like someone had pulled on them.

Mabel’s eyes narrowed when she saw Ford, sending a menacing glare at her parents.

They seemed to break down at the sight of her. They rushed at her, but Mabel danced out the way, feeling guilty but having a job to do. She spun to Ford and grabbed his six-fingered hand.

“Go get Grunkle Stan. Bring a knife.”

He nodded and rushed off through the doorway.

Mabel then turned to her parents. The stern expression made it’s way back on her face.” What are you doing here? Don’t you know how dangerous it is? I don’t want you to get hurt!” Her voice was cracking and her expression was melting off to tears.

Her father seemed to get angry when she said this.” What are we doing here? We’re coming to take you away from that _con-man!_ ” He said the word with malice.”You’re safer with us than that _maniac!_ ”

Mabel got angry too.”That’s a lie! Stan _ley_  is a great caretaker! He faked his own _death_  to get back his brother!” She balled her hands to fists at her sides and hot tears ran down her face.” And I can handle myself! No creature would lay a hand on me!” She screamed.

“What are you talking about!?” Her mother shrieked.”Stan is _insane_! Stanley died years ago!” She was shaking violently.”Mabel, you’re just a little girl! You’re _our_  little girl, what is stopping something from getting you killed by one of those _monsters_!?”

“DIPPER IS!”

“DIPPER IS JUST A CHILD, MABEL! HE CAN’T PROTECT YOU!” Her father screamed back, tears running down his face.

“YES HE CAN, BECAUSE HE *DIED*! HE DIED FOR ME, HE DIED FOR STAN, HE DIED FOR FORD, HE DIED FOR THE _WHOLE FUCKING WORLD AND HE CAN PROTECT ME MUCH BETTER THAN YOU EVER WOULD BE ABLE TO!_ ” Mabel shrieked, tears finally streaking down her face.

Her parents were staring at her in shock, tears silently rolling down their cheeks.

But Mabel wasn’t done. Normally, she would be. She would calm down, she would say she was sorry, she would try to make up. But this was different. They had said _Dipper_  couldn’t keep her safe.That _Dipper_  was just a child. _That Dipper who had died for the whole world wasn’t able to keep her alive_.

“Dipper’s attacked gnomes for me! He’s put up with my antics! He’s kept me from getting crushed by a tree! He’s kept me from getting eaten by a robot! He’s attacked wax statues for me! He’s kept a homicidal _creep_  from getting near me! He’s kept ghosts from possessing me eternally! He’s kept dart’s from stabbing me! He’s given his crush for me! He’s kept me from being the size of a _gummy koala_! He’s kept sentient _candy_  from eating our souls!” Mabel threw hands up in the air.” He’s risked his job for me, _and lost it_! He’s switched bodies with me, got a _stupid_  room, and still wanted to be with me! He went into Stan’s _mind_  just to get a _stupid triangle dream demon out of his head_! He jumped off of a cliff and punched a robot in the glass eye to rescue me! He has _scars_  because of me! He’s attacked zombies for me! He’s kept a _shapeshifter_  from murdering everyone!” Mabel was shrieking now.”He’s been possessed before, because I was ignoring him and letting him get depressed, _and he still loves me_! He’s fought in time battles and nearly _died_  just to make someone else _happy_! He helped a _sad and crazy man get his memories back, and he didn’t even ask for anything in return_! And that guy is _so much better off with his mind_! He’s put up with all of my dumb antics! He’s banished a ghost just so that _I could go to a dumb party_! He’s nearly died for me!” Mabel slammed her fists down on the nearest surface, the counter. The jars and cash register rattled.

“AND HE HAS! HE ATTACKED A DEMON TO KEEP ME ALIVE! AND HE BURNED TO DEATH! HE’S THE SCARIEST THING IN OREGON! HE’S A FUCKING _DEMON_  NOW!” Mabel screamed at their pale faces and turned to the shocked expressions of her great uncles.

“Gimme the knife.” She said solemnly while her parents were still in shock.

Stan got to her side in three long steps, placing the cutlery knife in her hand.

“Read the latin and put the circle down.” She managed out.

Ford stumbled over, giving her dad a wide birth, and slid the piece of paper with the circle on it onto the floor. It was like Bill’s, but a star with an eye was in the middle instead. A shooting star, a claw, and a pine tree were the only symbols in the outer circle.

Stan pulled the sheet of latin out of the counter and passed it to Ford, a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.

Ford mumbled a few quick words in the dead language.

And Mabel drew the knife over her palm, letting her blood drip onto the glowing circle.”And we know him better than you ever will.” She hissed out.


	4. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a new acquaintance, and finds out that he's been lied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I DID IT. I MADE CHAPTER 4. I'm kind if-y about it, but I re-wrote it a couple times, and this is the best one so far.

“Hey, kid. What’s wrong?”

Dipper’s head snapped up, and he rubbed his eyes quickly, using his other hand to brace his body. He squinted.

Then his mouth dropped open a bit.

“Gompers?”

“Who?” The thing in front of him asked. It was a goat, of at least looked like one, with cloven hooves(normal), a fluffy beard(normal), slit eyes(also normal), and what looked like a little square in between his horns( _definitely_  not normal).

He looked exactly like Gompers.

The the goat smirked at Dipper’s confused face.”Kidding.” Then he paused.”Get it? ‘Cause baby goats are called kids? And you're a kid? Get it?”

Dipper let out a squawk as the goat walked closer, confusion crawling over his face as he started at the young demon.

“That usually always lightens the mood…”He mumbled to himself.Then he looked back up.”Whatever. Are you okay?”

Dipper said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He grumbled. Then he sat down, folding his back legs underneath him, and crossing her fore-.

“W-who a-are y-y-ou?” Dipper stuttered, finally finding his shaking voice.

The goat raised a fluffy eyebrow.”It speaks.”

“I’m not an _it_.” Dipper hissed.

The goat seemed surprised again.”Alright. You’re not an it.” His voice was low.”It was a joke.” He lowered his head so that his chin rested on his forelegs.

“My name, is Dot Matrix.” He said quietly.

“Why do you look like the goat that lives at the Mystery Shack?”  
“Because goats are like my patron animal. Kind of like how gods have animals.” He quietly explained.”’Cept _I’m_  a demon. And I knew that you were familiar with Gompers enough that you would be less likely to try and attack me this way.”

Dipper sniffed.”I don’t have any good experiences with other demons…”He mumbled.

“I am well aware of that.” He said quietly.”Or many good experiences with the supernatural in general.”Then he chuckled.”Which is funny considering that one’s in your house.”

Dipper went still. Then,”...What?”

“Well there's a shapeshifter in your house.”Dot raised his head and stared at him.”You didn’t notice his weird aura?”Then he mumbled something that sounded like _‘Stupid fucking aliens’_.

“He’s...the shapeshifter...that’s why he can see me and his aura was weird…”He snarled.”He didn’t know what he looked like and he needed me to fix it so he looked the right way...that's how his aura always looks…”He looked up sharply.”Isn't It?”

“Yes.”

Dipper started to shake.”How’d he get out?” He growled, inky shadows starting to crawl up his skin from the dark pool under him.

“The nutjob let him out. The gravity shifts scared him to the point where he hid in the Bunker. He thought it was you and let him out.”Dot stated.”Don’t worry though, the nut’s okay and doing better.”

“He’s...he want’s revenge, doesn’t he?”

“Well, yeah.” Dot rolled his eyes.

“And...it’s my fault.”

“Of cour- WHAT.”

Tears were streaming down Dipper’s face.”It’s my fault. I made him look like how he needed to get to us, and I never noticed something was wrong, I never checked on the pod, I’m one of the reasons he wants revenge, I-”

“ENOUGH.”

Dipper stopped cold.

“Don’t...don’t you go blaming yourself.” Dot Matrix hissed.” Do _not_  blame yourself. You couldn’t have known. You’re too young. In human terms, and _especially_  demon terms. So stop down spiralling, and go take care of it!”

“I can’t though! I made a deal with Mabel that I would moping around the house till she summoned me!”

“Well who’s idea was it!?”  
“FORD’S!”

Dipper froze, his face going blank.

“I’m...going to actually kill that son of a-” He stopped when he felt a lurching sensation in his stomach.

“Call me, okay? I can help you.” He stared straight into Dipper’s eyes.

“And I don’t just mean with the shapeshifter…”He said, right as Dipper disappeared, with a completely blank face.

* * *

“Do you...do you think they’ll be okay?”

Mark snorted.” Knowing Stanford, they’ll be making counterfeit money and be sitting in the county jail.”

This did nothing to sooth Anna’s frayed nerves, but she stayed silent and rubbed her hands together. She had a feeling that something was wrong, seriously wrong, and it was would be much worse than a county jail and counterfeit money.

Her fears were confirmed when Mark came out of the jail, empty handed, and with a haunted look on his face. As he climbed back into the car he said,” I never should have let him take the kids.”

“What? What did you find out?”

“The kids are revered as  _heroes_  here.  _Heroes_ , Anna. They’ve been… they’ve been dealing with all _sorts_ of dangerous things. Dipper and Mabel have nearly died more than anyone here can count.” His knuckles were white on the wheel as they drove through the town and towards the road to the Mystery Shack.

Anna flinched every time she saw one of those _things_  that were everywhere, muttering prayers under her breath.

Mark and Anna Pines were not religious, at least not in the sense that they went to church every Sunday. They still had Christmas and Hanukkah, because Mark was from a Roman Catholic family and Anna was from a Jewish one.

But the whole car ride, Anna had been muttering prayers, hoping her little girl and her little boy were okay.

They were both shaking when they got out of the car and stared at the Shack.

It was missing three letters, the ground was scorched, assorted parts of the building were under construction, and the downstairs windows were all shattered.

“Lord give us strength.” Mark said when he saw the shattered cross he’d buried in the ground by the steps all those years ago.

Anna hesitantly knocked on the door, afraid the little touch would send it down.

When no one answered, Mark knocked too, but much harder.

They heard a muffled, “Keep your pants on, I’m comin’.” Then the door opened.

The man looked _so much_  like Stanford, that they didn’t even notice the little differences.

Mark’s cheeks went red and Anna started to shake so badly she look like a blur.

And then they started yelling.

* * *

The smoke pooled and pooled and pooled, and then…

Dipper shot out of the smoke screen, his clawed fingers latching around ‘Ford’s’ neck.

He snarled as they slammed into a wall.

“Shapeshifter _scum_.” He hissed out the words, venom and malice lacing over word as they rolled off his tongue.

‘Ford’s’ face morphed into an expression of shock, and then anger.”So you figured it out, did ya?”

Dipper answered by digging his nails into the Shapeshifter’s neck.

He heard Stan yell in alarm behind him, Mabel yelp, the sound of clattering metal, and the shrieks of two other people.

The Shapeshifter let out a wail, it’s body convulsing as green blood poured out of the punctures, and it reverted to the white and pink form is naturally had.

Dipper yelped as it threw him off and through a window, shattering it as the shards dug into his skin, and then followed him.

“Demonic abomination.” He hissed at Dipper.

They both coughed, but Dipper got up first and launched himself at the Shapeshifter, clawing at his body, tearing at it in rivlets, flesh peeling off like ribbons.

It wailed again, right as Dipper’s left hand shot through his chest and pulled something with him, a disgusting snapping sound echoing.

Then it let out an ear-piercing screech as the demon crushed the circular object in his palm. Green blood splattered onto his chest and ran down his arm, his clean hand snapping his thumb and middle finger together, blue flames consuming the screeching alien.

“ _That’s what happens when you trick Alcor the Dreambender, Scum._ ” Dipper hissed at the Shapeshifter as it burned to a crisp.

He wrinkled his nose at his clothing, snapping his fingers and making the blood vanish, the flaming pile of ashes disappearing, and absent color from the world returning. He clapped his hands, schooled his features, and jumped through the window.

“Dumb Alien, thinking he can pull one over me for revenge, no sir…” He frowned, looked up-

Dipper went still as Stan and Mabel stared at him in shock. Stan’s mouth was hanging open, his fez crumpled in his hand. Mabel was shaking, blood from her hand pooling onto her sweater.

That snapped Dipper back to reality, before his eyes could wander further.

“ _OhmygoshMabelareyouokay?!_ ” Came tumbling out of his mouth, and he wanted to go forward, but their expressions were freaking him out.

Then Mabel started to shake harder and Stan dropped his fez.

” I told you not to use a kn-”

They both rushed at him, pulling him into a tight hug, and nearly crushed his spine.

“ _WHO CARES ABOUT US_!?” Mabel nearly screamed in his ear. Her voice was chalk full of worry.”You just fought the Shapeshifter, dummy...he- he threw you into a tree and through a window and- and-”

“She means, ‘Don’t ever do that again, you idiot.’” Stan’s gruff voice filtered through his other ear. Tears drops soaked into his arms and the top of his head.

But he wasn’t paying attention to them anymore.

His eyes were locked on the other side of the room.

Right where his parents were standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to work on pacing, though...  
> Also, on another slightly-related note, I freaking love making AU's of this AU and how the hell it all went down, 'cause so much of my stuff contradicts other things. It's so funnnnn


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's point of view, and a startling fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-update, that I happen to really really really like, almost as much as the first chapter.

Mark had no idea what he was seeing.

His little girl had just- just blown up at them, yelled, acted totally unlike herself, and slit a knife across her hand, while _two Stans_  just _watched_ , the one he remembered pale, and clammy, his hands twisting around themselves, and the one he didn’t know was looking absolutely shocked, more-so than his Stan, while he said words in Latin.

And the smoke came, right as Mabel’s blood hit the circle on the ground.

It swirled like a thick screen, and then _something_  came shooting out of it with an animalistic snarl, but a hundred times worse.

It rammed into the unknown-Stan, throwing him into the wall as it’s claws wrapped around it’s neck.

And Mark’s heart stopped.

He could see their faces from an angle, and what he saw shouldn’t have possible, in his mind.

It was his son.

It was his son’s face, his fluffy brown hair, his red nose, his beat up vest, his worn shirt, his torn shorts, his birthmark, just showing underneath his bangs.

His eyes, full of rage and betrayal, a dark, dark, _dark_ , blacker than black void, with boiling gold in the center, glowing like sun’s, as dark claws protruding from where his nails should be held the man against the wall, as he bared shark-like teeth.

He hissed something at the man, whose eyes went wide with shock, but were soon erased by vertical blinking pupils, and an expression of anger and more hissed words.

The thing that looked like his son dug its claws into the other _things_  neck, earning a shout of alarm from Stanford, a yelp from their daughter, and two shrieks Mark realized were his and Anna’s, right as Mabel dropped the knife, her hand still bleeding, and the thing letting out an ear-splitting wail as green blood seeped out from the puncture holes on it’s neck.

It convulsed, it’s form rippling into a giant, pink and white _thing_  with one large grotesque arm, a thin stick-like one, four insectoid legs, two bulging pink eyes and two small white ones on the top of it’s head, and a horrifying mouth with four fang-like protrusions and blunt teeth where the wailing sound came from.

It threw the thing Mabel had summoned through the window, and jumped after it.

Everyone in the room was silent as they heard scuffling, and then a loud ear-splitting screech once again.

And then silence.

Stan’s hat had started to tumble off his head when he caught it, twisting it up, and Mabel started to tremble, her hands pulled close to her chest.

Then the _thing_  that looked like his son jumped back through the window, a smug and furious expression on it’s face as it mumbled what sounded like, “Dumb Alien, thinking he can pull one over me for revenge, no sir…”, then it frowned as it looked up, freezing as it saw Stan and Mabel.

Stan’s jaw had dropped when the thing had leaped through the shattered window, and Mabel’s trembling had turned into shaking.

It’s gold and black eyes roamed over Stan, and then went still as it saw Mabel, her hand bleeding into her sweater, and it shouted, “ _OhmygoshMabelareyouokay_?!”

Mabel’s shaking increased and Stan dropped his fez.

Then the thing started to speak in a shaking, chastising tone.”I told you not to use a kn-”, before it was cut off as Mabel and Stan rushed at it, wrapping it in a hug.

This made Mark and Anna go stiff, especially when their daughter screamed “ _WHO CARES ABOUT US_!?”, and then mumbled something in it’s ear, Stan saying something as well, his and Mabel’s tears dripping into its hair and onto its arms.

But it didn’t seem to be paying attention to them anymore.

It’s eyes were locked on theirs, it’s whole body having gone stiff.

It’s mouth was slightly open, gold irises pinpricks, and eyebrows slightly pushed down in scared disbelief.

Mabel shook it’s arm, then turned her head to see what it was staring at.

Her expression of relief morphed into the same one that the thing had, left hand tugging on Stan’s sleeve.

He turned his head, and _his_  relieved expression immediately became one of resolve, sliding Mabel and the thing behind him, a hardened look in his eye as the two grasped onto each other.

Mark stared for a few more seconds, but then his face became a stone-cold mask. He let out a shuttering breath and said,

“ _Stanford Pines,_ ”-and for some reason, Stan stiffened-” _hand over my daughter._ ”

He narrowed his eyes.

“As if.”He growled out.

The thing was slowly curling further and further into his daughter, both seated against the wall behind Stanford, staring at them fearfully. Mark frowned.

Why would Mabel be afraid of him?

When the thing looked out of the corner of it’s eye at them, and caught him staring, it let out a whimper and curled further into Mabel, making Anna’s hands tighten around his arm, and Mabel wrapped her arms tight around the trembling figure, looking away from them and rested her chin on the things head.

This made both of them stiffen even more.

“ _Stanford, hand me my daughter or so help me_ -”He let the threat hang in the air.

Stan scowled.  
“Or what?”

“ _I’ll make sure they never came back to Gravity Falls ever again_.”

“You’re funny.” Stan let out a bitter laugh.

The thing and Mabel had gone stiff when Mark had said they wouldn’t come back. She and the thing started to get up, the thing leaning on Mabel heavily.

That just made him frown even more.

Why would Mabel want to stay here?

Mark slowly took a step forward.”I’m not.”

Stan grimaced, right as the thing and Mabel reached him. Stan picked up the thing, holding it carefully, but so that it was facing them. Mabel hung onto his left.

“Then you try and take them away.”Stan hissed.

The thing looked at them for a moment, then looked away, burying its head in Stan’s shoulder.

Anna suddenly exploded, her high voice splitting the silence.” _Would you stop that_!”

Stan frowned, Mabel visibly jumped, and the thing let out a loud whimper.

Anna shook.” _Stop looking like our son, you **creature**!_ ”

Both Stan’s and Mabel’s faces slowly turned into expressions of shock.

Then Mabel said,

“What?”

Anna trembled, her hands becoming fists.” _That **thing**  that obviously isn’t human, looks like our son, and I won't stand for it! What is it!_” Stan and Mabel were looking at her in shock, and the thing was trembling, seemingly uncontrollably.” _And where is our son!_ ”

The the thing...started to sob.

It was clear it was coming from the tiny body, and Stan looked down at it, then at Anna, back at it, and then his face contorted in anger.

He started to shake, then hissed,

“ _Are you blind?_ ”  
Mabel’s face had a look of complete shock, which was quickly melting into one of confusion.

“You...you can’t tell?” Came crawling out of her mouth.

”That...that is Dipper.”


	6. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper starts to break /down/, and Mabel makes a break /for it/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'nother short one, bit shorter than the last.  
> I like it, though.  
> It helps keeps me from pacing it too fast as I learn.

_”That...that is Dipper.”_

Those words that came out of Mabel’s mouth made Dipper want to scream, as his mother’s hateful words rang through his head, running over and over, tearing him up inside, and he couldn’t stop the onslaught of golden, _inhuman_ , tears that ran down his face and onto Stan’s suit.

He wanted someone, _anyone_ , to come in and _stop_  it all, he wanted Wendy, or Soos, or even _Dot_ , he just wanted it to freeze.

He heard a shaky laugh, coated with fear and disbelief. It was his dad’s, and it made him want to cry harder when he said, “M-Mabel, honey… You...you can't be serious...Right?”

He could practically hear Mabel narrow her eyes.

“W-what do you mean? Of course I’m serious!”

“ _Are you actually that blind?_ ” He could _feel_  Grunkle Stan growl out the words.

Dipper heard the angry snort come from his mother.

“ _What exactly are you implying, Stanford?_ ”

He felt Stan stiffen.

_Please just stop…_

“I’m _implying_ , _Annaliese_ ,” He heard a sharp intake of breath,” that _you can't recognize your own son when you see him_.”

Silence.

More silence…

“WHAT!?!”

Dipper whimpered at the loud exclamation from his parents, curling deeper into Stan’s shoulder, and digging his nails through the layers of Stan’s suit.

“M-mom...Dad, you… You can be serious? You...you can't tell that it's him?”

The heartbreak and disbelief in Mabel’s tone made him flinch, digging his nails in deeper.

Stan swore softly under his breath as Dipper felt his claws prick the skin on his great uncle’s back.

He let out a strangled gasp, “I'm sorry...”

His parents let out two chocked up gasps, not unlike his own.

Then a quiet,

“What did you do, Stanford?”

He faintly felt Stan's arms pull his closer to him, while everything seemed shatter.

* * *

Mabel’s gaze was absolutely _horrified_ , her pupils flicking back and forth between her parents, and her grunkle and brother.

Her heart weakly fluttered and pulled her chest tight in pain when she heard her brother let out a strangled, “I’m sorry…”, sounding for all the world like it was ending.

And let she felt her already weak heart shatter when five horrible words came crawling out of her parent’s mouths.

“What did you do, Stanford?”

Mabel took a shaking step back, then another, then another, and then she was running, messing up the rug, and banging into the fake fortune teller machine, shoving the door hard into the wall, into the vending machine, in her haste to get it open.

_Have to get help, I have to get help._

She rushed through, slamming it back on it’s hinges, the new lock on the door clicking loudly as Mabel threw things over the gap in the bottom, running to the attic, grabbing the old spare phone

from the nightstand, and dialing Wendy’s number, Soos’s, _Anyone’s_.

 **S** he never noticed the weather outside start to darken, the supernatural start to gather around the clearing the Mystery Shack was in, or the graying of the trees.

Never noticed the coming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as to why Anna gasped, she doesn't exactly share her full name with people, so for Stan to know it, would be a bit shocking.  
> You can bet your Summoning Circles that Stan knows a /lot of things/ about them.  
> Lots of things.


	7. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys.

Glass.

Everything was terrifying, shattering, fragile glass.

Gray was leaking into everything, freezing everything, making it seem *unreal*.

He couldn’t _stand_  it. It made him want to _scream_.

He wanted to scream and shout and wail ‘till his lungs burst, ‘till blood dripped over and out his lips.

He wanted everything to stop moving so fast, it was moving too fast, it didn’t make _sense_ , he wanted that little voice in the back of his conscious to stop saying that it didn’t _have_  to make sense.

As color leached out from under his nose, Dipper Pines just wanted his Grunkle and his Sister, and to never let them go.

* * *

 

He was trying so hard to hide it, but he was shaking.

Under all the many names he’d had, all the faked deaths and birthed faces as he bounced from state to state, Stanley Pines had never thought he could hate so fiercely.

Never thought he could hate his own blood as much as he hated his father, his brother, himself.

But he did.

Right now, he hated Anna and Mark Pines.

And his reasons for doing so may not be entirely rational, but _damn them_ , they had made Mabel flee, were making Dipper crumble into a sobbing mess, they _dared_  to act like he wasn’t their son, that Mabel was wrong, and it _infuriated_  him.

In that moment, he wished that Mark and Anna had never come to Gravity Falls.

* * *

 

Mabel was shaking as she put the receiver down, and looked out the window with wide eyes.

“Please, please, hurry,” was whispered as clouds continued to gather and color died.

Supernatural were prowling at the edges, hissing, and growling, and snarling in discomfort and anger to match Dipper.

To match the demon.

* * *

 

Mark and Anna froze as they noticed the color slowly drain away around them, as the windows and memorabilia shook and finally shattered, as the clouds broke above them and rain, thunder, and lightning tore the world asunder.

* * *

 

Soos and Wendy stumbled as they saw the colorless world they were standing in, as all of the creatures around them roared and cried.

And they rushed to the door, pushing it open-

All the could do was run and hope they weren’t too late.

* * *

 

Mabel thundered down the steps and shoved the door back open and ran forward-

* * *

 

Dipper heard the shattering, felt the storm rip apart the air, could smell the ozone and-

Question Mark and Shooting Star and Claw and Ice and _Family_.

And the world calmed.

The creatures stopped howling as Dipper was hugged tightly and the storm stilled as color returned.

The glass was put back into place and the mugs and bobbles flew back together as Mark and Anna Pines were told to leave Gravity Falls and never return, a goat-slit eye watching all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mayyy do a sequel. Maybe.
> 
> The ending is kinda sucky, but I don't fell like I can do any more with the particular story.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the Tron soundtrack when I made this


End file.
